


Frozen

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, little did they know, skoulsonfest2k14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent walks into a bar called Mary Sue's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> Written for the skoulsonfest2k14, for August 30th, but posting in advance because I'll be on holidays! :)
> 
> Prompt:  
> [ALTERNATE UNIVERSE]  
> (in case anyone missed that)
> 
> Rushed, but I LOOOOVED writing this. Rushed (this time), because I still haven't packed all my stuff for the trip. :)  
> Hope you like it! I own only what I made up myself.

Little did they know when they first met that they'd be trapped together to sleep for seventy years, without a minute of memory loss, only surviving because Captain America had suggested last-minute to share the serum injection his best friend Bucky had made him bring in his breast pocket - for emergencies.  
It all started when Agent Philip Coulson walked into Mary Sue's, a small diner in the suburbs, just around the corner from where he had visited his aunt. Exhausted from answering questions about the (clearance-free) details of his remarkably bitter single life, he walked up to the bar to order a Cosmopolitan.

"You, Sir, look like one of those undercover guys," chimed the waitress with the pretty smile. "I'll tell you a secret," Coulson leaned just a little bit closer, taking off his hat, "I am one of those undercover guys indeed." Smirking.  
"Then I guess I should be telling you what I'm telling one of the other suits every other Friday," she said conspiratorially.  
"One of the other suits?"  
"Colonel Johnny Mariano Hill. You know the type - married, but always after the girls, smoking like a chimney, deep baritone. I had to ask Lynette to take over my shift twice already because he couldn't keep his hands to himself."  
"Yeah, I know the guy. Horrible man. Good soldier. One of the good guys."  
"Well, I guess being a good guy isn't always the same thing as being a gentleman." The pretty smile again, friendly and open, but there was something incredibly seductive to it, and Coulson found himself happy to be separated from the girl by the counter. "I guess _you_ are one of the gentlemen, though, aren't you?"  
"Trying my best, ma'am." The smirk. His hand, held out. "Philip Coulson, at your service." She shook it vigorously. "Mary Sue. Inherited this place from my poor father, God bless him. Named it for me. People call me Skye though."  
"Pleased to meet you, Miss Skye." More smirking.  
"So -- tell me, are you one of the good guys, too? Or just a gentleman with a really good suit?"

Coulson was about to explain in a flirty way what he did and that Hill and him were actually in the same boat, chasing the same bad guys, when someone walked into the diner and instantly drew all eyes on himself.  
"Shush, wait a minute, Phil darling. Talking of good guys: America's best guy just walked into _my_ bar." He swirled around unexpectedly quickly, his mouth slightly open. "Captain America," swooned Skye, behind him. "Such a hero. Such a gentleman. _And_ a good guy. But, alas, he has a girl already. Pity, but - to be honest, he's not my type. I'm all for young and pretty ... but there's something to say for guys in suits that have a distinctive smirk. And an impeccable taste in fashion."  
That made Coulson turn around again, at least halfway. "Thank you," he said, honestly, but unable to take his eyes off the country's most known hero.

"Hello," Captain Rogers said, walking up to the bar, his smile capable of making hundreds of girls faint, "I guess _you_ are the Mary Sue of this place." Skye nodded, offering her hand. "Nice to meet you, Cap. Folks call me Skye. All yours when it comes to drinks and information exchange." Coulson was still taken aback by the fact that the man he look up to most had just walked into this shabby place just around the corner from his aunt's, but he couldn't help but notice (and take note of) that wonderful smile she flashed.  
"Agent Coulson. Philip," he offered somewhat nervously, shaking the Captain's Hand before the man could utter another word.  
"Ah. The agent. Good thing I bump into you like that - Peggy, I mean Agent Carter tells me I'm supposed to meet you and contact you for information about a certain blue cube?"  
Coulson looked a little blank. "Agent Carter, yes. What a - what a nice coincidence. I have heard about that cube, Captain Rogers, Sir, but I'm afraid I can't help with the whereabouts."

"That's why you need three to form a trio," chimed Skye, standing with arms akimbo. "I know."  
Both men stared at her, shocked. She just grinned. "Don't underestimate the orphaned Mary Sues of this world, boys."  
"How solid is your information?," asked Rogers, regaining his charmingly stoic countenance.  
"Let's just say Hill and all his drinking pals can confirm it." She took off her apron. "They were eating out of my hand."  
Rogers looked at Coulson, and they exchanged a very professional nod.  
"Let's take her with us," Coulson suggested, and the Captain agreed.  
"Marvelous," the girl chimed, throwing her apron behind her back. "Lynette!," she called out.  
"What is it?," came back a slightly irritated female voice. "Is it Hill again?"  
"Not this time," Skye yelled back, her smile wide. "Two gentlemen from the government need some information."  
"You sure it's all they want?," came the sarcastic reply.  
"Don't worry, Lynette. I'll be back for Friday's shift."  
Receiving no more yelled answers, Skye nodded proudly. "At your service, Good Guys Number One And Two. Take me to Neverland."

The Captain smiled somewhat leniently. Nice company. Coulson, though, on the other hand, was absolutely fascinated by the woman. This Mary Sue. She was exactly the kind of girl he'd always wanted to introduce to his mother, bless her soul. What a gem. He made a mental note to ask her out properly first thing this mission was over.

Little did they know when Rogers injected them with the serum that it was going to help them survive; little did they know their memories of those last few seconds where Captain America yelled "Courage, folks" and Skye kissed Coulson passionately after a soft, but somewhat hurried "Don't worry, Phil darling, we'll be just fine" would be just as intact as their frozen hearts when they were going to be found. Little did they know that they were going to wake up next to each other in adjoining hospital-like beds from the future, with the Captain already gone an recruited for the same cause they'd been trapped for. Little did they know that their story would set off to be continued just where they had begun it. In every respect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :) Tell me what you think!
> 
> And a shoutout to hamsterfactor and becketted for organising the skoulsonfest. AWESOME IDEA.
> 
> The "little did they know" is just something I loved about Dustin Hoffman's dialogue in Zach Helm's "Stranger Than Fiction".


End file.
